ReaLove
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Y debía confiar en lo que su cuerpo había sentido y en lo que sus ojos le gritaban pero, solo le quedaba una pregunta por hacer... —¿Real o no Real? AU. Un giro diferente a como se reunieron. Lemmon (aunque no descriptivo)


.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Collins y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Pareja**: Katniss E/Peeta M.  
**Rated**: M  
**Palabras**: 4483  
**Summary**: Y debía confiar en lo que su cuerpo había sentido y en lo que sus ojos le gritaban pero, solo le quedaba una pregunta por hacer... —¿Real o no Real?  
**Advertencias**: AU. Un giro diferente a como se reunieron. Lemmon (aunque no descriptivo)

* * *

.

******.**•*****•**. **Rea******_L_**ove ******.**•*****•**.**

.

Habían pasado ya más de cuatro meses desde que tanto Peeta como Katniss habían finalmente regresado al mismo lugar en toda aquella pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida, comenzó. Aún a pesar de que todo pareciera tan diferente y lejano en más de un sentido.

******.**•*****•**.**

El sistema había caído. El Capitolio por fin había desaparecido y con él toda la maldita burocracia narcisista que con tanto placer había disfrutado del dolor y sacrificio de otros. O al menos ese era el mayor deseo de todos los que habían tan arduamente luchado para que tal cosa sucediera. Sabían que, si eran realmente realistas y sinceros consigo mismos había en verdad aún miles de cosas por cambiar, enderezar y mejorar. Sin embargo, el comienzo del cambio había llegado y eso era todo lo que habían soñado tantos durante quizás demasiado tiempo.

Eso era algo en lo que ambos jóvenes, consciente o inconscientemente habían ayudado a lograr.

Y ahora, ambos tenían algo más que unos malos recuerdos y vivencias a las que enfrentar y superar.

******.**•*****•**.**

Como cada mañana el joven Peeta disfrutaba de ver el simple pero hermoso despuntar del alba mientras que exigía a sus pulmones a llenarse en su máxima capacidad. Regocijándose en el hecho de sentirlo entrando y saliendo de él. Disfrutando como nunca el simple milagro de estar VIVO... y agradeciéndole, en parte a ella y en parte al destino por ello. Agradeciéndole como cada día a su pequeño muy herido amor por darle una y otra vez la posibilidad de poder comenzar con su tranquila rutina una vez más.

******.**•*****•**.**

Se le había hecho tarde.

Todos los días luego de cerrar la tienda, el joven caminaría con lentitud y deleite hacia el único lugar donde sabía querría por siempre estar. Enriqueciéndose y sumiéndose con la tranquilidad de los sonidos familiares de los árboles y aún más, de los suaves colores que siempre acompañaban al atardecer. Disfrutando como nunca hizo antes, de todos los bellos matices naranjas y azules, e incluso grises que se entremezclaban en aquella gran paleta llamada cielo y deleitándose de como todos ellos iban bañando sin miedo o demora toda la extensa y variada gama de verdes a su alrededor.

Ahora su rutina se había roto.

No solo se le había hecho tarde por una demora en un pedido sino que también, inexplicablemente se había encontrado de pronto parando a medio camino sin razón más que perderse en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos lejanos y agridulces como todo en lo que ella estuviera. Como toda su vida. Perdido en sus recuerdos de ella. Con ella. Separando casi dolorosamente aquello que en verdad había sido de lo que no. Aquello 'REAL'.

Allí estaba entonces. Inmóvil a un lado de la puerta. Casi hundido en la oscuridad de la noche naciente... y escuchando una voz que muchas fueron las veces nunca deseó volver a escuchar. Temblando ante la gran variedad de posibilidades y consecuencias que aquellas palabras pudieran provocar.

—Necesito que me hables Catnip. Necesito escuchar tu voz una vez más.

Silencio.

Un silencio ensordecedor fue la única respuesta a las palabras que aún salían de aquel que aún podría llegar solo para robar lo poco que aún quedaba sano y cuerdo en él. Ella. Siempre todo se resumía a ella.

Y sin embargo, aquel era un silencio que extrañamente el joven intruso entendía y comprendía de donde provenía porque él mismo había muchas veces que hablaba más en silencio que con palabras que dichas sonaban huecas y tan tan vacías.

—... Te amo Kat. Sabes que lo hago. Te he esperado por... Podrías venir conmigo. Podríamos vivir juntos en un lugar nuevo. No te hace ningún bien estar aquí. Seguir rodeada de tantos recuerdos. No con ÉL cerca, Catnip. Tienes que dejarlo ir. Tienes que dejar de vivir en los recuerdos y dejar todo eso atrás. Tienes que avanzar...

Y la mente del joven casi colapsó ante lo que aquellas mortales pero simples palabras implicaban. Implicaban soledad. Implicaban que se quedaría solo. De nuevo. Sin ella una vez más.

—... Tengo dinero ahora. Podemos vivir juntos. Intentar tener el futuro que siempre supimos íbamos a tener. Tener un FUTURO, juntos. Podemos, podemos ser justo como antes de todo. Justo como en los viejos tiempos y antes de que toda esta locura diera lugar. Podemos ser solo Gale y Catnip una vez más, sé que podemos. Podemos hacer lo que quieras Kat. Cazar. Viajar. Solo...

El silencio que siguió después de aquel discurso apasionado fue tan denso y largo, que el joven -ya no tan escondido debido a la extrema enfermiza curiosidad-, comenzó a pasar del miedo al más puro terror. Se sentía casi como aquellas dos veces en las que fue arrojado a la arena para morir. Casi. Esto era peor.

Morir en vida siempre era peor.

Pensamientos erráticos y muy muy preocupantes se mantuvieron bailando en su mente atribulada. Miles de posibilidades que le oprimían poco a poco su ya frágil y roto corazón.

Él la había perdido.

Aún la amaba y la perdió. Después de tanto...

¿Por qué no había luchado más? ¿Por qué solo le dejó?

No podía luchar más. No ahora que se sabía perdido. No cuando ella ya había decidido y...

La voz, nuevamente airada y ya entonces más que elevada lo trajo de vuelta a su razón.

Odiaba los gritos. Le recordaban su maltrecha infancia bajo padres que ni siquiera mostraban ganas de que él estuviera allí. Le recordaban los gritos de muertes y torturas ajenas. Le recordaban tristemente los suyos propios mientras solo rogaba morir. Gritos de delirio y dolor.

Gritos que le recordaban cruelmente que él seguía vivo gracias a la muerte de alguien más. De muchos más.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras entonces. Yo, lamento no poder esperar más y... —y una pausa extensa y casi condenatoria sigue a esas palabras resaltando así su inmensidad.

—Adiós...

Apenas una sola palabra dicha casi tan bajo que a pesar de estar ya ahora pegado tras la puerta casi no logra escuchar.

El ruido inequívoco de una puerta al cerrarse al frente resonó por varios segundos más en su mente.

Él se había ido. Aquel que más peso e importancia tenía para ella se había marchado.

¿Por qué?

No lo entendía. Él no entendía como era posible que ella no hubiera saltado a la posibilidad de solo irse de allí... de estar en sus brazos y dejar todo atrás y... y eso era. Al fin lo comprendió. Él, el chico ingenuo del pan lo comprendió todo con una claridad que le asustó hasta a él.

El comprendió lo que el otro había hecho mal y lo que estaba seguro Gale jamás llegaría a comprender.

Ellos NUNCA podrían dejar todo eso atrás. NUNCA podrían solo OLVIDAR.

Lamentablemente, tanto Katniss como él estaban mucho más allá de eso. Quizás aún más que cualquier otro tributo vencedor.

Gale era un hombre ya, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero en el proceso de hacerse un hombre él se vio cegado por la venganza y el odio hacia el antiguo gobierno. Se hizo fuerte. Se hizo alguien capaz de llevar las cosas adelante por más duras que fuesen... Y en el proceso perdió quien era antes.

... Y con ello perdió lo único que en algún momento le conectó a la chica que ambos habían llegado a amar.

Porque Peeta sabía que Gale la amaba. O quizás sería mejor dicho que Gale aún amaba a la chica que ella solía ser... y que muy a pesar de todos nunca sería otra vez.

Esa era la abismal diferencia entre ellos.

Petta, a pesar de todo el dolor que le provocaba amarla, la amaba de todas las formas en que ella pudiera ser, mientras que Gale solo quería a la chica con la que solía cazar para retener con ello parte de aquel tiempo de ambigua inocencia que había dejado atrás. Él necesitaba que ella fuera la de antes para recuperar algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Y aunque a Peeta le molestara sobremanera todo aquello, sabía que el hombre que acababa de marcharse en la solitaria noche pronto no tendría más remedio que aceptarlo y solo seguir.

Así como él.

La pregunta entonces era clara, ¿debería de seguir su camino y dejarle a ella el suyo propio también? ¿O debería quizás tomar el riesgo de la pequeña pero quizás posible probabilidad de algo más?

Asombrado y algo más que entumecido por tantas revelaciones, el joven comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos para volver a su hogar. Volver al lugar donde ya más tranquilo pudiera pensar... para, apenas un par de pasos después terminar dándose cuenta de que no había dejado el pequeño paquete que aún llevaba en sus manos y la razón por la cual estaba allí en primer lugar.

Suspirando se encontró de nuevo parado en aquel umbral, dejando aquella pequeña demostración de afecto eterno como cada día.

Cada, día...

Y eso era realmente. Al comenzar cada nuevo día él comenzaría su rutina para que luego, su primera acción en cuanto salía de su casa fuera caminar los pocos metros que le separaban de la casa de enfrente y dejar allí, justo en la entrada, una pequeña canasta llena de pan caliente recién horneado y alguna que otra variedad que sabía a ella le podría llegar a gustar -así como los bollos de queso o quizás alguna masa suave para acompañar su té-.

En la noche en cambio, el joven de antaño brillantes ojos azules -ahora ya bastante más opacos debido a las marcas y golpes de la vida-, caminaría cansado pero con ganas hacia esta vez la puerta de atrás donde, en silencio -tal y como siempre hacía-, dejaría algún pequeño refrigerio detrás. Solo algún pequeño paquete con algún bocado que ella pudiera tomar cuando salía.

Porque él sabía que lo hacía.

Siempre lo hacía...

La había visto más de una vez e incluso terminó siguiéndola en una ocasión. No porque fuera una especie de acosador o algo similar, sino porque había terminado verdaderamente preocupado al verla salir corriendo con casi ningún abrigo de su casa mientras las lágrimas corrían inevitables por su cara. Nunca supo que la había puesto en aquel estado pero por lo menos se quedó tranquilo cuando la vio llegar a su vieja casa en casi el linde del bosque y quedarse allí. Como siempre, él no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Así que él sabía. Él sabía que ella terminaba escapando casi cada noche, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, intentando quizás huir de sí misma. Seguro de que lo que ella buscaba era escapar del dolor; de los amargos recuerdos. De las paredes opresoras que a veces hacían que uno se sintiera, atrapado. Encerrado. Y lo entendía porque era lo mismo que él hacía al trabajar hasta el hartazgo cada día. Lo sabía porque era de lo mismo que él intentaba escapar también cada vez.

Apenas se había enderezado tras dejar su carga cuando, de pronto, se encontró frente a frente con la única que alguna vez hubo amado. Con la única que sabía siempre habría de amar.

Ambos se miraron por lo que parecieron interminables segundos antes de que, resignado, él se encontró bajando la cabeza antes de soltar un escueto _'buenas noches_' para enseguida emprender su marcha una vez más.

—¡Espera! —oyó el joven tras de sí.

Decir que se sorprendió sería un completo y total eufemismo, y eso era casi dolorosamente obvio de ver en sus facciones. Sin embargo aquello no fue nada en comparación cuando, al segundo siguiente, reconoció el tacto que, con evidente incertidumbre, le apresó entonces el antebrazo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en tanto él pasó la mirada desde el horizonte ya oscuro, hacia la mano; para luego finalmente terminar clavándola en aquel rostro que vivía secretamente atormentándolo desde mucho antes de aquellos malditos juegos. Aquellos juegos que los marcaron. Que los unieron.

—Espera... —repitió ella con la voz ronca por el obvio desuso de la misma. Inconscientemente apretando rayano en lo doloroso ahora su más que firme agarre. Un miedo irracional pero comprensible adueñándose de ella. Un miedo que la empujaba a actuar, aún sabiendo que ya nada merecía de él. Mucho menos de él.

—¿Sí?

Sin saberlo, ambos corazones corrían latiendo al mismo ritmo frenético. Acompañándose en emociones intensas que les hacían a ambos batallar dentro de sí.

—¿Katniss? —preguntó él entonces casi en un susurro.

De improvisto ella quitó rápidamente la mano sobre él antes de retroceder sobre sus pasos susurrando un simple '_Lo siento'_ para luego sencillamente huir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El ruido del chasquido reverberando en el silencio de la noche.

Peeta , aún confundido por todo el extraño intercambio, se quedó allí parado por algunos minutos más. Luego se marchó a su casa. Tocando sin notarlo siquiera, el lugar exacto donde aquella mano hacía apenas instantes se había posado.

******.**•*****•**.**

Algunos días pasaron y la sencilla rutina regresó a su cauce.

Peeta se encontró escuchando ávidamente los rumores sobre la inesperada visita relámpago de Gale. Quien al parecer se había terminado por marchar sin demoras con el alba del día siguiente a la 'charla' -si es que se le podría llamar así-. Monólogo quizás fuera más acertado.

No podía negar que en verdad se alegraba por su pronta partida, pero a la vez le preocupaba. Katniss ya no era ni de lejos aquella muchacha impetuosa que había sido. No podría. Así como él tampoco podría volver a ser nunca quien una vez hubo sido. Habían pasado demasiado para ello.

Sin embargo en cierto punto para Katniss era aún peor. Ella ya no tenía a nadie. No hablaba más que con Haymitch cuando este se dignaba a pasar de vez en cuando; y con Sae, quién él sabía se había preocupado lo suficiente por ella para ir un rato cada día y ayudarla a solo 'funcionar'.

Más allá de eso, ella estaba sola.

Preocupadamente sola.

No solo había perdido su razón de vivir tras aquel bombardeo que terminó en la muerte de la pequeña Prim. Sino que, además, y por si no fuera poco, ella había terminado perdiendo también a los pequeños restantes pilares que le quedaban. Aquellos por los que había llegado a sobrevivir a tanto tras lo de su padre. Tras lo de los juegos. Tras toda la maldita rebelión.

Su madre, quien a pesar de todas sus fallas no dejaba de ser su único pariente vivo. Su única conexión latente con su hermana.

Y Gale, quien con todo su odio y resentimiento no podía lograr hacer en él el espacio necesario para la comprensión y la paciencia que él sabía que ella necesitaba tras todo lo vivido.

Sola. Ella estaba tan sola como él ahora.

Y dolía.

Dolía no poder acercársele y tratar de aliviar su dolor... y quizás incluso el suyo propio.

******.**•*****•**.**

La suerte terminó por cambiar una vez más cuando -tras un demasiado largo y complicado día de trabajo-, Petta llegó al pequeño patio trasero con un pequeño paquete bajo el brazo.

Tal y como hacía día tras día.

Sin embargo, algo pasó que le hizo solo parar y quedarse inusualmente quieto, instintivamente llevando la mano al puñal que desde su regreso al distrito cargaba siempre consigo.

La paranoia que todo lo sucedido le había provocado no era algo que seguramente terminara yéndose en el corto plazo, eso era seguro.

Nervioso -porque por más que quisiera negarlo él lo estaba-, pero más que nada curioso y aún más preocupado; se encontró acercándose poco a poco hacia la ventana que se encontraba justo junto a la puerta trasera con todo el sigilo que él fue capaz de reunir y... decir que su mente se quedó en un leve pero rotundo shock fue sin dudas decir poco. Muy poco.

Allí estaba. Allí estaba ella. Rota como jamás la había visto nunca. Total y absolutamente quebrada.

Y lo peor, era que estaba dormida...

Había sido un completo idiota al pensar que, solo por el hecho de verla tan bien físicamente ella estaría también mejor emocional y psicológicamente. Ilusamente había creído que, dentro de lo que cabe, ella estaba haciendo bien al duelo de todo lo que había perdido. Después de todo, Katniss ERA fuerte.

Pero de nuevo, obviamente pensó mal. O quizás no... Quizás todo esto se debiera a, '_él_'.

Él y su pelea.

La pelea que él trajo a ella innecesariamente porque con ella y su sola presencia le trajo de nuevo todo su pasado -un pasado demasiado doloroso y reciente como para poder manejar si lo que era alguna indicación al respecto-.

No sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Esto no era como todas aquellas veces que él había dormido junto a ella para calmar sus pesadillas.

Esta vez se sentía distinto de una manera que no lograría poder explicar aunque quisiera.

Ella estaba allí. Lloraba y se agitaba de un lado al otro. Tensándose y enroscándose como si fuera a protegerse o a pelear. _Gimiendo_ -cosa que nunca le había escuchado hacer antes-, una y otra y otra vez por entre sus sollozos ahogados.

Era tan horrible verla así.

Pero, si se acercaba...

La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no querría que nadie le viera así. Ni siquiera él. No ahora.

Se conocía demasiado bien como para saber que, consolarla ahí, en ese estado; no tenía ni la menor duda de que hacerlo sería toda una prueba para él. Una prueba que no estaba seguro de poder pasar indemne. Una prueba que, por una vez, no estaba seguro de _querer_ pasar.

Sin embargo, nada de esto le importó más cuando de pronto llegó a sus oídos un claro grito ahogado de evidente terror mientras le veía entender la mano para agarrar algo que solo ella sabría.

De un segundo al otro él estaba entonces tomando dicha mano y acercándose a abrazarla, a reconfortarla susurrando palabras suaves en sus oídos. Sin querer despertarla pero queriendo más que nada ayudarle de alguna manera a ahuyentar sus demonios. Demonios que estaba seguro serían tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos propios.

Dos veces le oyó susurrar el nombre de la pequeña 'Prim'... y el dolor infligido en ese solo nombre fue, devastador. Mortalmente desolado. Pero luego, casi como si fuera una especie de señal divina -una señal un poco sádica cabría añadir-, le escuchó gemir su nombre en lo que se sentía como un interminable lamento o más bien quejido... y terminando por gritar al final.

Fue entonces cuando, tal y como solía ser usual en ella, se despertó completamente aterrada, con los ojos desorbitados de ciego terror rayano en pánico y mirando enloquecidamente para todos lados, mirando sin ver en realidad según lo que él podía notar. O al menos sin ver la realidad y más bien aún viendo las sombras de sus traumáticas pesadillas. Midiendo peligros y enemigos, supuso él. Hasta que, finalmente, sus ojos parecieron pasar a centrarse en él. Realmente en él.

******.**•*****•**.**

Después de un más que considerable tiempo solo observándose mutuamente de frente, un susurro apenas audible rompió el silencio de la noche.

Un susurro que encerraba tantas diversas emociones que él ciertamente no estaba seguro de haberlas podido abarcarlas todas ni mucho menos de haber reconocido en verdad las que él creía.

Sería quizás...

—¿Peeta ?

Miedo. Dolor. Traición. Inseguridad. Felicidad. Más dolor. Anhelo...

¿_Amor_?

No. No podía ser eso le dijo de inmediato su cerebro al joven. Intentando así con todas sus fuerzas aplastar las incertidumbres que solo el escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios le suscitaron, y tratando de pensar en todo lo más racionalmente que su corazón le permitiese. No queriendo creer cosas que alimentaran ciegamente sus deseos. Deseos que él en realidad creía que solo quedarían en eso.

Un par de labios algo resecos pero suaves le sacaron del estupor en el que parecía haberse sumido.

Sensaciones explotaron en los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes aún adolescentes a pesar de sentir la mente como de una persona mucho más mayor que lo que eran en realidad. Mentes y corazones desgastados por una vida dura. Marcados con cicatrices incurables por tanta tragedia, pérdida y dolor. Por tanta muerte sin sentido a su alrededor cuando solo eran niños que hubieran debido jugar.

Conectados más allá de lo creíble.

Sintiéndose más que cualquier otro momento antes.

Un beso real.

El joven finalmente reaccionó y quiso cortar el beso para al menos preguntar por como ella estaba. Para saber que era lo que ahora pasaba. Pero el agarre sobre los músculos de sus brazos era firme y el apriete sobre sus labios aumentó.

Un pequeño susurrado; '_Por favor'_, fue todo lo que él precisó para dejar a su mente y razones volar lejos y dejar que su corazón mande y su cuerpo sienta.

Como siempre, él nunca podía negarle nada a su pequeño sinsajo.

Obedientemente él se dejó hacer y dejó a ella obtener por medio del dominio de su cuerpo tomar las riendas del suyo propio. Él sabía lo que se sentía despertarse así, perdido y desorientado. Asustado de cosas que ya no sabía si eran reales o no pero que le dejaban helado por horas hasta que la razón parecía volver a él.

Él le dejó hacerse con él permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel momento robado.

Quizás le doliera mañana.

Quizás estuviera haciéndolo todo mal.

Poco importaba.

ELLA estaba en sus brazos.

ELLA estaba besándolo.

ELLA comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Delineándolo casi se atrevería a decir con adoración.

ELLA parecía estar amándolo... aún si era solo su mente lo que le hiciera creer eso.

Observó embelesado como al intentar girarlos, ella terminó por llevarlos de un sordo golpe hacia el piso quedando ella sobre él y... mirándolo. Mirándolo como si él, justamente él, fuera la persona más especial de la tierra entera.

Una vez más los labios ahora más y más dulces se movieron sobre los suyos. El frenesí comenzando a dominarlos, instándolo a abrir los suyos propios bajo el asalto.

Y lo hizo. Él cedió.

Gustoso y eufórico le dio paso a su boca, saboreando el momento, estremeciéndose ante la humedad ajena haciendo contacto con la suya. inexperta pero intrépida. Tal y como ella era.

Sus manos picaban por recorrerla pero tenía miedo de ir demasiado más allá y que este ensueño terminara. No quería eso. Por suerte, el destino parecía estar benévolo con él esa noche porque así de la nada, él sintió las manos ajenas apoyarse sobre las suyas y moverlas. Moverlas casi con descaro hacia las curvas femeninas que por tanto tiempo hubo deseado y porque no, fantaseado con poseer.

Sus caderas se sentían un poco más ligeras de lo que fueron antaño, pero eso estaba bien. Y, si sus pechos se sentían ahora más firmes y agitados -probablemente por la tensión-, estaba muy bien también.

Él nunca pensó que nada de esto fuera mucho más allá. Esperaba paciente el momento en el que ella volviera en sí y se disculpara -una vez más-, antes de pasar un momento incómodo y que él regresara al lugar donde dormía. No podía llamarle nunca hogar a ese solitario lugar.

Pero el momento no llegó y la excitación de ambos jóvenes solo creció.

—Por favor...

El sonido fue un gemido de necesidad que lo dejó ahogado de deseo y realización al tiempo que las manos antes afanosas y curiosas cedían su dominio y el cuerpo sobre él se quedaba laxo y a merced de él.

Ella estaba entregándose a su necesidad. Necesidad de él.

TODO él.

Mirándole a los ojos transmitió su comprensión y, sin mediar ya más palabras -porque las palabras serían huecas y sin sentido en un momento tan crucial- apretó su hasta ahora débil agarre sobre ella y los invirtió una vez más quedando así sobre ella.

Ya no esperaba el rechazo. Ya no esperaba parar.

Desatando todo el deseo que ella le suscitaba y todas las emociones que sentía por tenerla así en aquellos momentos, él arrasó con su boca en un beso demoledor y aprisionó el cuerpo femenino bajo el suyo. Haciéndole a ella extremadamente consciente de cada parte de él y obteniendo como recompensa el quejido más hermoso que nunca hubiera esperado oír.

Las bocas se hicieron desesperadas y las manos fueron encontrando más y más lugares por explorar. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y pronto ambos se apresuraron a quitarlas para su mutua comodidad.

Manos volaron a explorar el nuevo contenido pleno y sonidos surgieron de las bocas de ambos ante los sentimientos que el contacto directo les enviaba a sus nervios ya electrizados.

La lujuria creció y asentó en sus cuerpos, queriendo, pidiendo saciedad. Abrumándolos con la más pura necesidad jamás sentida.

Juntos descubrieron sus cuerpos y se entregaron más allá. Adoraron las cicatrices como los más bellos trofeos y delinearon sus sombras con tierna veneración.

Amándose en silencio.

Tan embebidos en el momento se hallaban que casi ni se percataron que yacían ya a apenas segundos del contacto que completaría su unión.

Y el momento llegó...

Dolor y placer. Saciedad y pertenencia.

Ambos cuerpos entregados a la más pura plenitud.

El vaivén y la cadencia pasaron desde el lento baile de reconocimiento al más lujurioso frenesí.

El clímax llegando impetuoso y arrasándolo todo. Lavándolos de todo que no fuera la paz y el amor que dejó aquello. Disfrutando del sentirse plenos y calmos como hacía mucho tiempo no sentían. Quizás nunca de hecho.

Los estremecimientos que quedaron en ellos después de tal experiencia fueron menguando mientras yacían en silencio aún enredados uno en los brazos de otro. Hasta que, finalmente, Peeta a reunió la fuerza necesaria como para levantar la cabeza y fijar la vista en la belleza morena ruborizada que yacía laxa bajo él, disfrutando notoriamente de la sensación de sentirse arrebujada en sus brazos. De sentirse segura. Después de tanto.

Él vio embobado como ella abría sus ojos y los clavaba directamente en él. Dejándolo sin palabras una vez más.

Eso que veía en ellos.

Eso era...

No podía ser...

Pero lo era.

Y su mirada segura, firme... y dulce como nunca se lo confirmó. Sus sueños terminaron porque su realidad les ganó. Y sin embargo necesitaba... él quería...

Necesitaba oírlo de ella. Necesitaba la confirmación... para así ahuyentar su más grande temor.

Y, como si ella supiera lo que pasaba por su mente. Asintió. Ella asintió y él inhaló hondo, tan hondo como pudo.

—¿Real o no real?

Ahí estaba. La pregunta cuya respuesta podría salvarlo o destruirlo más allá de cualquier otra cosa hecha o vivida.

Solo una palabra regalándole su felicidad eterna.

Solo dos para aniquilarlo más de que cualquiera nunca pudiera.

—Real... _amor_...

Quiso reír.

Quiso llorar.

Una vez más ella le probó estar mal porque, fue así, con dos sencillas quedas palabras... donde su corazón vibró regresando a la vida.

Regresando por completo a ella de donde sea que hubiera estado.

Ella... siempre sería ella.

Sí... Real, _amor_. _**MI** _amor.

_**.**_

_******.**•*****•**.**_

**.○• FIN •○.**

_**.**_

* * *

**Ja! Ya está! (finalmente!) Empecé el OS luego de haber visto la película 'En Llamas' dos veces ¿Qué quieren que les diga? ¡La amé! No he tenido el gusto de leer los libros pero quiero el sinsajo para navidad en papel *-* así que, bueno, ya veré si llego para un auto-regalo =D**

**Espero les haya gustado y que alguien se anime a hacer más fics de esta pareja pero en su propio universo y no AH AU o adaptaciones. En verdad me gustan los fics que van dentro de la historia o post ;) **

**Gracias por sus alerts, favs y comentarios por adelantado ¡y espero me digan a ver que les ha parecido!**

**Como siempre, besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
